smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other Smurfette/Part 7
Tapper and Duncan gathered around Empath after the court case had ended. "Consmurfulations, laddie," Duncan said, shaking Empath's hand. "You've just beaten that evil witch at her game." "This smurf doesn't feel like this smurf has beaten anyone, Duncan," Empath said. "That Attorney Smurf just came out of nowhere and won the case for us." "If that Attorney Smurf is who I'm thinking him to be, Empath, it means that the Almighty is smurfing out for you," Tapper said. "That does seem rather convenient for a deity to act at a time when the situation seems to be the most desperate, Tapper," Polaris said. "Nevertheless, this one is grateful for the timely assistance." Empath saw Smurfette standing by herself, crying her eyes out in deep sorrow. "Excuse this smurf for a moment, my friends," he said as he went over to see Smurfette. "Smurfette, are you all right?" he asked gently. "What's wrong?" "I feel so shameful of what I smurfed to you, Empath," Smurfette said, whimpering. "I was thinking the worst of you when you smurfed out of Tapper's Tavern last night with that Wonderette, and then she smurfed home and told me that you forced yourself on her, and now I find out that she's not even a real Smurf, but Hogatha in disguise. She used me to hate you, and I smurfed right along with it because I hated what I thought you would smurf out to be. I'm so sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for it now." "Smurfette, what you did to this smurf may have hurt this smurf, but it wouldn't make this smurf hate you at all," Empath said, putting his arms around Smurfette to comfort her. "We were all used by Hogatha, made to believe that she was something she really wasn't, and she tried to use that against us to destroy us. If anything, this smurf is grateful that we are still looking out for each other." "If only I have known what Wonderette really was on the inside before she smurfed what she did to you that night," Smurfette said. "Now we know, and now that she's exposed for what she really is, she can't hurt us like that anymore, Smurfette," Empath said. "So you're still in love with me, as the only Smurfette you have in your life?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf is still truly, madly, and deeply in love with you, Smurfette," Empath answered, standing there with Smurfette and holding her closely to soothe the pain away. ----- Soon the Smurf Village Voice published a special edition of the newspaper with the headline reading WONDERETTE EXPOSED. Even though most of the Smurfs were there when the exposure of her true identity took place, they nonetheless snatched up as many copies as they could of that day's edition until they were all gone. "Sacre bleu, I can't believe it!" Painter said. "That mademoiselle is actually a femme fatale." "I'd say," Poet said. "I can't believe that I even found her that attractive in the first place." "Well, if you ask me, I didn't think she was that attractive to begin with, at least compared to me," Vanity said. "Gosh, Brainy, who would've thought that that Wonderette was actually an ugly old witch?" Clumsy said. "I knew it all along that there was something strange about that would-be female Smurf, Clumsy," Brainy said. "And to think that we all thought we would smurf a chance at Wonderette," Handy said. "Wonderette is too overrated in the first place," Hefty said. "My heart is still smurfed on Smurfette." "Yeah, nothing can smurf the place of Smurfette and a good smurfberry sundae," Greedy said. "You smurfed it right there, brother," Nabby said. "Ah, well, there's another heartbreak to endure, as usual," Amore said with a mournful sigh. "I hate that Wonderette," Grouchy said. Empath, Smurfette, and the Smurflings looked at their fellow Smurfs all reading the daily newspaper and discussing the hot topic of the day. "Breathing bloodhounds, Smurfette, what made us think that Wonderette was even a nice female Smurf to be around, if she was actually an evil witch?" Sassette said. "Yeah, even if she was really attractive," Slouchy said. "Well, even if Wonderette really was a witch, I still would have wanted to smurf out with her if I was old enough for her," Snappy said. "You can thank Mother Nature that you're not, Snap," Nat said. "I guess that every Smurf in the village is sorry that they ever have met Wonderette in the first place, Empath," Smurfette said. "That's what this smurf is sensing, Smurfette," Empath said. "But this smurf has a feeling that they will get over their disappointment and be satisfied with what they have now with them." "I still can't help feeling sorry for them, that I'm the only female Smurf that they will ever have in their lives," Smurfette said. "But at least you'll always be there for them, and you'll always be thinking of them, even when the other Smurfettes with their beauty and charm become passing memories for them," Empath said. "And we'll always have each other, when all the other Smurfs in our lives become memories for us, Empath," Smurfette said as she looked into his face. Empath also looked into hers. "There's just no other Smurfette like you, Smurfette." Just then, Polaris, Tapper, Duncan, and Papa Smurf joined Empath and Smurfette. "This one wants to know how you're doing right now, Empath, since we now know what Hogatha has done to you," Polaris said. "This smurf is still functional, Polaris, though this smurf cannot help feeling that something special was stolen from this smurf, Polaris," Empath said. "This smurf senses that you experienced the same torment that this smurf went through that night." "It was not something that this one would want to go through again, Empath, but at least this one can empathize with you concerning the situation that was forced on you," Polaris said. "Aye, it smurfs me that an evil witch would smurf so low as to smurf something like that upon you, my boy, and then you get blamed for smurfing that upon her to make you smurf so bad," Duncan said. "That just smurfs the depravity of a heart that is so given over to evil, my friend," Tapper said. "That is why we have to guard our hearts to make sure we don't let sin smurf complete reign over our lives." "I figured you might need some time off for yourself, Empath, so that you could recover from what you've been through," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf appreciates it, Papa Smurf, but this smurf doesn't think that will be enough to completely erase it from this smurf's memory anytime soon," Empath said. "We will smurf through this together, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "At least you have your friends that will help you along the way." "Aye, Papa Smurf, that we will smurf for our brother, won't we, laddies?" Duncan said. "Indeed we will, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "We won't let evil smurf the final victory over Empath's life." ----- That night, after every Smurf has gone to bed, Tapper was alone in his sleeping quarters when he was visited by someone who just appeared out of nowhere. He turned and saw who it was. "Attorney Smurf, what smurfs you here tonight?" Tapper asked. "I have come to let you know that your faith has been rewarded, Tapper," Attorney Smurf said. "The Almighty has sent me as a divine deliverer of justice to make sure that your friend is declared innocent of the crime he was accused of, and that his accuser has been exposed for what she really is." "And what about Hogatha? What has become of her?" Tapper asked. "I have sent her home, and she is back to normal, but whether she will repent of her deeds or not is something that is entirely up to her," Attorney Smurf said. "The Almighty will give her enough chances as long as she lives, but His patience with her will end the moment she expires." "I would still pray for her anyway, that she would know the Almighty as her Lord and Savior," Tapper said. "Thank you for helping my friend." "Remember, He will always be there with you, even unto the end of the age," Attorney Smurf said before he disappeared from Tapper's sight. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Other Smurfette chapters